Hero Complex
by NCISlover96
Summary: She made it out, alive and well once again which was more than she could say about Wally. Throughout the whole ordeal, he had managed to keep his hold on her, keeping her safe in his arms. He however, did not seem to have kept himself as safe.


**I almost literally wrote this in my sleep. Its 1 in the morning and I just had an urge to write! Oh well, sorry if it sucks. **

**I do not own Young Justice**

"Artemis, watch out!"

Robin's warning came a little too late, there was no way that she could have avoided that beam.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, dreading the state she would be in after this was over, that is, if she managed to make it out alive.

Death was something that she had been trained to accept no matter when or how it came. Her father made sure that the fear of death would not hold her back. So naturally, she braced herself for the impact without thinking too much of it.

But it never came; instead she felt herself being lifted off her feet by an invisible force.

"What the….?"

"Keep your head down!" The invisible voice instructed. She wanted to respond but was thrust against a strong wall as she suddenly seemed to be traveling at super speed.

So that's who the invisible man was, Kid Flash. And it also explained what she was held up against; _since when does Wally have abs? _There he goes again,living up to his hero complex of making sure everything and everyone were going to be alright in the end and live happily ever after. Why couldn't he have just left her there?

_Because he is your teammate and you would have done the same thing if it was you! _The voice inside her head was, unfortunately, right. But she couldn't worry about that now because right then, something collided with Wally and her, causing them to swerve out of control but luckily into safety.

She made it out, she had made it out alive and well once again which was more than she could say about Wally. Throughout the whole ordeal, he had managed to keep his hold on her, keeping her safe in his arms. He however, did not seem to have kept himself out of harm's way.

She untangled herself from his arms and he let out a hiss of pain. She helped him sit up against a wall and she knelt down next to him to survey his injuries.

"Wally you idiot, I was handling it. You should have left me alone!" She said with a grimace as she took in his wounds. His arm was bent at a strange angle and there were several cuts on his arms and face.

"A simple thank you would suffice Arty; after all, I saved your life and…all….that. Hey….I think something's wrong. I feel all….pukey and dizzy."

Artemis let out a small whimper as she noticed that Wally was bleeding furiously out of the side of his head. He had a giant gash on the left side of his head. She had never had someone get hurt _for _her before. And as much as she did not want to admit it, Wally had saved her and now, he was hurt for it.

His eyes started to droop slowly; Artemis knew that under no circumstances could she let him close his eyes.

"Hey hey Kid Flash, now is not the time for a nap okay? You have to stay awake or I will kill you myself."

He chuckled at her small attempt at humor.

"I think you should leave the jokes to me beautiful, it doesn't look like you cope well under stress."

She mentally slapped herself, he was right, she knew better than to be freaking out. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I'll manage thank you. Don't get up! Are you insane, I don't know if you know this but you might have a concussion!" She scolded him as he tried to right himself from the wall. What did he think he was doing?

"Well we can't just sit here can we? The team will be looking for us and you said so yourself, I might have a concussion. If I do, then I need help." His voice was strong, all trace of joking gone. She realized that he looked worse than he did before and they did need to find help soon.

She sighed.

"You're right, listen, I am going to try to see if I can contact M'gann but we do need to start moving. Can you stand?"

He looked determined and pushed himself up off the ground. He stood still for about a minute and took a step but he started to wobble. Artemis wound her arm around his waist.

"Whoa, aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" Wally asked.

"Really, now? Even concussed Kid Mouth doesn't give it a rest, does he?" Artemis snapped back. Wally just smirked, wrapping his arm around Artemis's shoulders.

They walked for about ten minutes until they finally saw the rest of their team mates searching frantically for the two missing superheroes.

Artemis internally sighed in relief as she spotted them; grateful that now at least Wally could get some help.

As soon as M'gann spotted them, and she called the Bio Ship, everything was a blur. She remembered helping load Wally onto the ship and that was that. She knew that everyone was dying to know what had happened to them but all that Artemis wanted to do was to make sure that Wally was okay.

She sat silently next to him on the ride back to the Mountain. And when they finally took them to the infirmary and into their separate rooms for examinations she spoke. She held onto his hand for just a moment, just long enough to whisper 'I'm sorry' to a very confused looking Wally West, before turning around and walking away to her own room in the tiny infirmary, dreading the onslaught of inevitable interrogations by her teammates and mentors.

She lay down on her bed as she thought of all the details she had to give them, starting with how they all ended up in her super villain fathers factory anyway.

**DUN DUN DUHHH. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I am a little tired Again, sorry if it this is really bad. I am half asleep right now but I want to turn this into a multi chapter fic. Tell me what you think. Questions, comments, concerns? You know what to do, that's right, REVIEW. Look at that, I made a rhyme.**


End file.
